One of the most common base polymers used in molded articles (e.g., medical devices, tubing) is polyvinylchloride (PVC). However, PVC is hard and brittle, and thus plasticizers are often added to make the PVC flexible and more appropriate for a particular use. Di-(2-ethylhexyl)-phthalate (DEHP) is the most widely used plasticizer in PVC and medical devices made from PVC. However, DEHP is not chemically bound to PVC and leaches from the PVC with time and use. The potential for DEHP to produce adverse effects in humans has been the subject of considerable discussion and debate in the scientific community, and thus there exists a need for PVC admixtures that exhibit reduced leaching of plasticizers.